Smithing
Smithing is a mechanic in Omake overhaul that is used to repair, enhance, craft, and fuse equipment. All blacksmithing requires a Blacksmith Hammer tool item. Omake Overhaul Smithing Smithing allows you to create and upgrade equipments while training constitution. Blacksmith hammer It is an added item. These are rarely caught by fishing (rank of bait doesn't matter) and can sometimes be found at general or goods stores. Using (t) the hammer starts all smithing related actions. Leveling up hammers Hammer gains experience on every use. The more difficult a forging is, more experience the hammer receives. As it gains experience and levels, so too does its ability to do more. After a certain level has been reached, name of the hammer changes to reflect its current rank. It obtains the following ranks below. #Novice Hammer (level 1 - 9) #Apprentice Hammer (10 - 20) #Journeyman Hammer (21 - 39) (Enables equipment enchanting and artifact fusion) #Expert Hammer (? - ? ) #Master Hammer (?+) Repairing weapons and armors By using (t) hammer on weapons or armors, some negative enhance values can be removed. Creating weapons and armors Along with an anvil, for creating weapons a furnace is required and for armors a furnace is required to be present on the current map. (Translator's Note: In Japanese version the 'furnaces' actually have 2 different words but in vanilla English both items are labeled as furnace and can only be told apart by their icons) Using (t) hammer, you can create weapons by combining broken sword with either ore, skin of dragon, or Vanilla Rock. For creating armors any skin can be used. Players can choose the type of weapon or armor to create. However, there is a chance for smithing to fail, destroying the item used in process. Chance of failing decreases with higher hammer ranks and PC's constitution and increases when using ingredients of lower value. Quality of created weapon or armor increases with higher hammer level and using more expensive ingredient. Godly quality items cannot be created, however. In rare occasions, time taken to create an equipment may be prolonged. If this occurs and quality of creation is higher than great, there is a small chance it either becomes a superior equipment or a masterpiece instead. Chance of occurring increases the longer it takes to create an equipment. If miracle quality weapon or armor is created, you can select the name of your creation similar to how a name of scroll works. =Superior equipment = Strengthens power of enchantments. In addition, on its detailed information window it will display "It is created by (PC's name)". =Masterwork = Greatly strengthens power of enchantments. In addition, on its detailed information window it will display "It is created by (PC's name)". Upgrading weapons and armors This is only possible with a Journeyman hammer or above. An anvil must also be present in the current map. Using (t) hammer, equipments can be enhanced in similar fashion to reading scrolls of enchant weapon or armor. Maximum enhance value limit increases with higher hammer rank. Maximum enchant from a hammer is the 1/7 of the Hammer's level, rounded down. A level 21 Hammer will be able to enchant an equipment to +3. Random artifacts fusion This is only possible with a Journeyman hammer or above. An anvil and furnace must also be present in the current map. By using (t) the hammer and choosing an artifact fusion license with two random artifacts, you can fuse both random artifacts together. During the fuse process, one artifact selected as a base can obtain an enchantment from another artifact selected for extraction. There are some limitations to this however. *Only enchantments marked as inheritable can be added. *Power of enchantments are added one # at a time. *Will not add enchantments hammer cannot fuse. *When fusing, will not add an enchantment if its strength exceeds a certain value. *Living weapons cannot be chosen as either the base or an extract. As hammer increases in rank, it can fuse more types of enchantments. Journeyman: *increases your XXX *grants your resistance to XXX *improves your XXX skill *maintains your XXX *deals XXX damage *can be loaded with XXX ammo *causes random teleport *prevents you from teleporting *negates the effect of XXX *negates the effect of being stranded by bad weather *floats you *allows you to see invisible creatures *sucks blood of the wielder *disturbs your growth *attracts monsters *prevents aliens from entering your body *decreases physical damage you take *catches signals from God *inflicts massive damage to dragons *inflicts massive damage to undeads *reveals religion *inflicts massive damage to Gods Expert: *speeds up your travel progress *protects you from Etherwind *protects you from mutation *increases the chance of extra melee attack *increases the chance of extra ranged attack *deals cut damage to the attacker *diminishes bleeding Master: *invokes XXX *absorbs stamina from an enemy *brings an end *absorbs MP from an enemy *gives you a chance to throw an absolute piercing attack *occasionally stops time *protects you from thieves *allows you to digest rotten food *protects you from cursing words *increases your chance to deliver critical hits *sometimes nullifies damage you take *enhances your spells Maximum allowable limit of enchantment strength that can be fused increases with higher hammer level. Leveling Higher level hammers gain less experience from lower quality ores, eventually getting no experience from them. The highest quality ore, a Godly Diamond, will train a hammer to level 80. Beyond level 80, monster skins from increasingly high level monsters must be used for experience. The order of ore quality goes from lowest to highest: Mica, Rubyness, Emerald, Diamond. Higher quality ores give more experience, but are also hard to work with, and lower level hammers can not successfully create equipment with them. An unsuccessful craft gives much less experience than a succesful craft. Broken Swords can be found in (listing repeatable locations only): * Wilderness * Miral and Garok's Workshop * Fighters Guild The maximum hammer level in Omake Overhaul is level 2000. In some OO variants, after level 2000, the hammer is enchanted with +1, and its level reset to 0. oomSEST In oomSEST, Blacksmith hammers can reincarnate, and various changes have been made. You can now use more items beyond the broken sword as a base for crafting: - wood piece let's you make bows - ore piece let's you make crossbows and guns - animal bone let's you make ammo (the junk item, not the npc drop) - gold bar let's you make jewelry When a blacksmith hammer reaches its level cap, you can use the hammer to hammer itself. The hammer then gets +1 to it's enhancement, its level cap raises by an additional 2000 levels, and its level is reset to 0. The hammer experience formula is 素材価値-ハンマーLv^3（最小1exp）+作成数（最大素材価値の1/1000） which translates to Ceiling((value of material) - (hammer level) ^ 3), 1) + (the number of products) (1/1000 of the maximum value of material) Category:Omake overhaul Category:Article stubs Category:Items